


pool party

by harinezumi_kun



Series: the boy next door [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did you know ohno has a pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pool party

One week into June, Aiba dashes into the living room to upset Nino’s tediously constructed card tower.

“Did you know Ohno has a pool?” he says breathlessly, unconcerned with the cards fluttering to the floor, or Nino’s pointed glare.

“Yeah, I know,” Nino grumbles, beginning to reconstruct his tower.

Aiba blinks in surprise. “Why didn’t you say so? Let’s have a pool party!”

“Let’s not,” Nino counters, but Aiba is already out of the room, and Nino can hear him recruiting Sho and Jun to his cause.

The next day they are all congregated around Ohno’s pool. Aiba and Sho are in the water, busily constructing a raft out of foam noodles; Jun is in a deck chair, busily working on his tan; and Nino is seated on the edge of the pool, fully clothed and wearing an enormous floppy sun hat and a look that dares anyone to comment (Jun has already commented several times, and it has earned him several sharp blows from the wet towel Nino is keeping handy nearby).

Ohno, meanwhile, is stepping out onto the diving board for another jump. Nino takes a moment to enjoy the view—Ohno’s compact, glistening, brown little body, his dark hair plastered to his scalp and stuck to his face in curling tendrils. At the end of the board, Ohno turns around and balances on the edge for a back-flip, and his soaking wet swim trunks leave very little to the imagination. Nino feels an appreciative sigh escape his lips.

Then, Ohno bends his knees and propels himself off the diving board in an impressive twisting flip. When he resurfaces, Nino applauds, drawing Ohno’s attention, and the older man paddles over with a grin. Propping himself on his elbows on the edge of the pool, Ohno rubs his hands over his face, wiping away water and pushing his hair back.

“So,” he says, “how was that one?”

Nino ponders for a moment. “Mmm…nine out of ten,”

“Eh? How come I don’t get a perfect ten?”

“Minus points for being too good. That’s hardly interesting at all.”

“Oh. I’ll work on that, I guess.”

Nino nods approvingly, and for a few moments they sit in silence, listening to Sho and Aiba splash around and argue over who gets to be the captain of their boat once they’ve finished.

“But, Sho-chan, it was _my_ idea, so _I_ should be the captain.”

“But _I_ did most of the work! I’m captain.”

“You did not! I designed the whole thing!”

“And it sank, and I re-designed it!”

“ _We_ re-designed it, thank you very much. Anyway, we wouldn’t even be having a pool party if it weren’t for me. I’m captain.”

“Aiba, you were the only one who _didn’t_ know Ohno had a pool—”

“Only because none of you guys told me about it!”

“Just shut up and do janken already,” Jun interrupts irritably.

“Hey, Nino,” Ohno says softly, pulling Nino’s attention back. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I just don’t do water.”

“Well, no, I mean, you seem kinda…” Ohno stares at him sleepily, searching for the right word. “…distracted.”

“Oh.” Nino adjusts his hat, hoping the shade hides the faint blush he can feel in his cheeks. He can’t exactly explain that his distraction was mostly due to Ohno being half naked and wet. Or maybe he can. In a careful roundabout way.

“I was just thinking,” he says slowly, “about something Sho-chan said.”

Ohno raises his eyebrows curiously.

“For one thing, he thinks I’m over here too much.”

And Ohno’s eyebrows go back down, furrowing in thought. “When _was_ the last time you slept in your own bed?” 

Nino ponders this for a moment. “Three days ago?”

“Well,” Ohno says, with a shrug, “that’s not so bad. And it’s just easier for you to stay over when it’s so late anyway, right?”

“Right,” Nino agrees heartily.

“…Was that all?”

Nino bites his lips, debating. Then, he leans down for a conspiratorial whisper. “He thinks I’m fixated on you.”

Ohno blinks. His eyes widen just a little. “Oh. Why does he think that?”

Nino lifts a shoulder dismissively. “I guess ‘cause I’m over here all the time. And I’m, you know, so clingy. And he also says I stare at you a lot.”

“Clingy…?”

Nino glances down at Ohno, who is watching him with a little crinkle between his brows. Nino really doesn’t want to be the one to tell him that, normally, friends don’t touch each other’s butts on a daily basis or share beds regularly. So he just shrugs again.

They are quiet again as Ohno thinks this over. On the other side of the pool, Jun rolls onto his stomach. Nino frowns a little. If he thinks his tan is ever going to be as nice as Ohno’s he’s got another think coming.

Then, suddenly, Ohno is pushing himself up, out of the pool, streaming water and leaving puddles for footprints as he walks back over to the diving board. Nino watches him go in blank-faced confusion. He didn’t say anything. Is he mad? Does he just not care?

As he steps out onto the board, Ohno catches Nino’s gaze and holds it. He walks forward slowly, each step measured and graceful—and Nino suddenly realizes he’s doing it _on purpose_ , because Ohno usually shuffles around like an old man. At the end of the diving board, Ohno takes a deep, careful breath that makes the sheen on his skin shimmer delicately. Nino feels himself shiver.

And then Ohno shouts, “Cannonball!”

When he resurfaces, Aiba is laughing so hard Sho has to hold him up to keep him from drowning, and Nino is soaking wet.

“How was that?” Ohno calls.

“ZERO!” Nino shrieks back.

**Author's Note:**

> lulz, nothing actually happened :D like i said when i posted part one, this whole thing came out of a dream i had. there was also something in the dream about nino going over to borrow a cup of sugar. so, yeah, look forward to part three, i guess XD;


End file.
